The Ice Queen A Yoko Kurama Oneshot
by HeartlessOnna
Summary: This is for KuramaKitty, my dearest friend. A Cursed Ice demon trapped in a castle protecting the very object of her cursedness. Yoko, the King of Thieves has come to take that object... What will become of the Ice Queen?


A large icy like castle stands tall and ominous in the dark forest. Snowflakes glisten in the moonlight as they fall slowly on to the castle. A frigid moat surrounds the stronghold, the large drawbridge, closed, not allowing anyone entrance into the sub-zero home of the one all know as the "Ice Queen".

She sits elegantly in her frozen throne. A diamond like jewel sits perfectly on her forehead, her blue-ish silver eyes scan over a large crystal ball.

She waves her ashen hand over the large ball as an image appears. A large and wicked smirk fills her face as the image clears.

There stands a beautiful fox, silver hair and silver ears and tail. He kneels at water's edge dipping a finger into the cold aquatic trap. Sadness fills his hazel eyes, shaking it off the "Ice Queen" watches as he dives into the water.

She stands, her long silver dress flows swiftly as she walks to a wall ladled with handles. Her light blue nails shimmer as she pulls the first one.

The gorgeous fox swims deeper and deeper into the frigid waters. A large dark figure swims towards him, its scaly arms reaching out for his foot, his clawed hand grips tightly as the creature pulls the fox away from his destination.

The "Ice Queen" smiles, her pale blue plump lips curving up as she watches through her crystal ball.

The fox fights back against the creature, eventually freeing his foot, he swims quickly into the hole in the wall of the palace. The beast not too far behind.

The fox scrambles to land and gives a triumphant smirk as the creature jumps from the water looming in front of him.

"How, oh how, did the "Ice Queen" dupe you Kappa?" The fox laughs giving a bow to the shelled and scaly creature, getting one in return he quickly runs down the corridor slamming down a barred gate.

A furious growl escapes the "Ice Queen" as she watches on in the ball. She storms back over the wall and pulls the second handle.

"Hn. Fly Nukekubi." Her silver dress flows flawlessly as she moves back over to the crystal ball.

A loud screaming fills the fox's ears. The screams grow louder as black blurbs buzz through the air towards him. The fox pulls a beautiful rose from his hair and with the flick of his wrist it transforms into a vine- a thorned vine.

Coming into view the blurbs are heads, flying heads ready to devour the fox. He gives an odd smirk and begins to slash his way down the corridor where the three heads flew from.

The "Ice Queen" glides over to the handles and pulls the third one.

The squeaking sound of more barred gates opening alerts the fox. A head coming from another corridor latches on to his arm. This head however is attached to an elongated neck. He dodges the flying heads while snapping his whip around the neck and like a razored rope slicing the neck in half, killing the creature.

The screaming heads come in for another attack. In the distance the fox spy's three lumps litter the ground.

"Ah ha. Their bodies. Kill the Nukekubi's bodies and their heads go too." He smirks throwing a few seeds in their direction. The screaming of the flying heads cease as a ferocious plant devours the inanimate bodies. "First a Kappa, then Nukekubi's and a Rokurokubi. What's next Ice queen." He grins.

She growls loudly and pulls the fourth, fifth and sixth handles. She storms back to her crystal orb to watch the death of the invading fox.

The fox carefully wanders through the maze, taking extra precautions around corners and darker corridors. Many sounds fill his ears as he wanders along howls, cries and hisses resonate off the stone halls. Moans and groans of those who died here echo as well.

An odd smile fills his face as he trudges along removing anything in his path. Many wicked creatures dwell in the maze underneath the "Ice Queens" fortress. Though the fox skillfully makes his way through avoiding most of the dangers…though three lurk. Three hunt him.

A low growl fills his adorable silver fox ears; they twitch as the growl's owner begins to speak.

"You dare cross my mistress?"

The fox turns, a large black dog stands behind him, baring his white teeth.

"Well, she has quite a bit of different as well as rare demons and such in her arsenal doesn't she…Inugami?" He grins.

"You are unwelcomed here." Inugami growls. "I give you one warning. Two more remain along with the lesser, yet still as dangerous beings lurking here. You best leave now Fox or face your death." The dog, the Inugami howls and disappears leaving the fox to continue his quest.

The "Ice Queen" growls slightly, balling her hands up into fists under the long flowing sleeves of her beautiful silver dress. Her long white hair, cut in many layers lay wildly about her, a blue-ish streak or two running through the long tresses. Long bangs fall in front of her blue-ish silver eyes adorned with long frost covered eyelashes and jet black eyeliner

The fox chooses a corridor and begins his trek. Cobwebs much larger then himself clutter the pathway. A loud scurrying sound echoes off the stone walls.

The passageway opens up to a very large round area, tall and deep. A large wicked looking web occupies the center of the open space. A loud snort comes from the center of the ceiling. The head of a bull with large horns weasels its way from the hole at the center. A large black and hairy body of a spider follows.

"Oh. Ushi-Oni." The fox smirks.

From the behind of the bull like spider a sticky web shoots at the lovely fox. Jumping out of harm's way, making the Ushi-Oni miss with its webbed attack. Bringing out his rose whip the fox slashes to keep the beast at bay.

Catching the horns of the bull spider-the Ushi-Oni-the fox is tossed to the sticky spider web in the center of the room. In his hand he holds a seed; the Ushi-Oni scuttles across the tacky webbing ready to spin the fox up for dinner.

From the seed in the fox's hand sprouts something horribly dangers and terribly frightening; it stops the Ushi-Oni in its tracks.

"My death tree is quite hungry." The fox gives a wicked grin and unleashes his dreadful plant on the Ushi-Oni; its screech fills the entire castle.

The "Ice Queen" watches on in great disgust. This Fox has managed to kill nearly all of her creatures.

Eventually freeing himself from the web, the fox continues his journey. A sweet laugh resonates from in front of him; a beautiful woman, her long black hair adorned with barbed like thorns flows down, touching the dirtied floor of the catacombs.

The fox stops and inspects the woman from a safe distance. A slight grin fills his face.

"I won't fall for your trick Harionna." The fox walks past her dropping a seed next to her. As He enters a larger open area, much bigger than the Ushi-Oni's the blood curdling screams of the Harionna reverberates in the tunnels.

The castle rumbles as multiple and loud hissing noises pollute the air. Coming into view a large snake enters through a corridor 10 times bigger than the others.

Not one snake…

Or

Two…

Well, one snake with beight/b heads enters through the humongous hole. The heads hiss and snap at the fox, giving him no warning of their attacks.

"Yamata no Orochi?" he asks in shock.

The snakes hiss in unison the first head snapping down and gobbling up the unfortunate fox.

The "Ice Queen" giggles in triumph clapping her hands in joy. A true and happy smile fills her face as she watches Yamata no Orochi enjoy their evening snack.

The snakes begin to gag, their bodies bulging horribly. She growls in vehemence as beautiful flowers sprout and explode from the eight headed snake. Her loud irate cries fill the snowy white fortress.

She glares hatred at the fox in the orb as he stands unscathed and her Yamata no Orochi lies dead…in pieces.

She in a flash disappears.

The fox smiles in victory and continues down the corridor. A faint light shows the way and brightens as he nears a large door. The door stands fifteen feet tall with locks and protective scrolls covering it.

Using his vast knowledge of thievery he removes each lock and carefully surpasses the scrolls. He pulls open the large door, a bright blinding light rays out engulfing him, as he is blinded a painful blow is landed on his cheek, reeling the shocked fox backwards.

Once his eyes adjust to the light, there standing in front of him is the "Ice Queen".

"Ice Queen I presume?" he grins.

There she stands in all her glory. A somewhat pudgy girl of medium height, garbed in a beautiful elegant silver dress with long flowing kimono like sleeves; the thick eyeliner brings about a more creepy hue in her blue-ish silver eyes and her frosted eyelashes. Her white wild hair lies about, her bangs shading her face.

An angry scowl forms on her face as the fox smiles at her.

Behind her on a large pedestal sits a large crystal like diamond.

"Not what I had pictured." He smirks.

She growls in disgust and moves quickly to attack him. Her ashen hands balled up into fists, she swings at his face again. He dodges and grabs her arm giving her a smile he tosses her aside like a torn rag doll. The fox advances on the diamond.

She takes in a deep breath and breathes out a wind of ice, the fox yelps as his tail collects icicles. He growls loudly and retaliates. He tackles her and grips her neck tightly.

The entire fortress shakes and rumbles, Yoko releases his hold on the "Ice Queen" as her crystal orb circles her, images appearing in the fog and slowly clear-A large group of demons trample through the cavern.

"More thieves?" she growls, "And my defenses have been bKilled/b." she says angrily glaring at Yoko. "They'll be here in an instant!" her song like voice booms in rage.

She readies a large sword made of blue crystal. Voices echo down the corridor and are making their way to the two and the diamond.

She breaths deep and lets out a cold scream of air freezing the first wave of thieves. She gasps in again releasing more freezing air as another batch climbs over their frozen comrades. She continues until a large blockade of frozen thieves has filled the doorway.

The "Ice Queen" pants as she regains herself.

A loud pounding sound issues from the other side of the frozen wall. She twirls her crystal sword awaiting the eminent battle.

The wall shatters and in swarms a large number of demons. She swipes away at those trying to take away the diamond. Her movements have become more frantic in her attempts to stop them.

Yoko fights as well; using his thorned whip and his death plants he kills mercilessly-wanting the diamond for himself.

The "Ice Queen" takes in another deep breath and exhales icy wind at more demons, her legs grow wobbly as she becomes light headed, falling to a knee she breathes in quickly to regain her composure.

A demon from behind brings a large sword up and aims it straight for her neck.

A thorny vine rips the arm from the demon, its sword clattering to the ground. The "Ice Queen" stands shocked that the lowly thief saved her life. He offers an odd egotistical smile, pausing in the middle of battle.

An angry scowl fills her face as she brings her crystal sword towards the fox. His eyes widen as the smile leaves his face.

"Ha-ugh!" a loud cry fills the fox's ears as the crystal sword skims past his face and into the neck of an approaching demon.

Now it is his turn to be amazed…

The two, once rivals, fight together…

_The **enemy** of my **enemy** is **my** **friend**_

Each in awe as the other takes hits or blocks hits for the other. They fight in such perfect harmony, matching each move together as if dancing a lover's ballet.

She swings her sword in time with his Rose Whip, both slashing down demons, beautiful flowers blooming from the corpses as the Fox throws seeds, imbedding them into the demons.

In the midst of the ominous battle Yoko the Fox watches the "Ice Queen" her dress flowing gracefully in her perfection as she swings her crystal sword. Her dress covered in spatters of blood, her sleeves flowing with the rhythm of her attacks.

Her throat is grabbed by a large green hand, throwing her; Yoko dives in behind her sending them both smashing into the wall. The owner of the green hand grabs the diamond and rushes from the icy fortress.

The "Ice Queen" gasps and begins to chase after the demon, slashing any and all in her way.

She follows the demon through her moat and up on dry land outside of her icy home. Her legs become heavier and heavier with each step she takes. She lets out a cry of anger and hatred as her body completely numbs, becoming immobile…

Yoko finally frees himself from the maze to find the "Ice Queen" Stone solid. He can see the fear in her granite eyes. A pang of sorrow fills him; he reaches out and touches her stone cheek.

"What happened to you?" He questions softly.

A warm presence fills the area as footsteps stop behind him.

"It is the diamond. And the curse." A female's voice sings.

Yoko spins around to see a woman, tall and slender; her yellow eyes peer down at him. Her long dark brown hair flows in the unnatural wind radiating from her. She offers a sad yet sweet smile as she too caresses the "Ice Queens" statued form.

"She was just like you once." She speaks softly. "Angry and such a bandit." She smiles.

"Who are you?" Yoko questions.

"I am Koigokoro." She smiles.

Yoko's eyes widen, watching this beautiful woman circle the statue of the "Ice Queen", she continues speaking.

"I lead her here and cursed her. Her heart had grown cold and hard, just as she is now. I wanted to fix that. Someone carrying such beauty as she does shouldn't be so angry and full of hate. "

Yoko listens in awe at the tale of this girl; Koigokoro in her unnaturally beautiful voice speaks of the "Ice Queens" history.

"She had a friend once, only one she truly trusted and cared for, while out on a treasure hunt he was killed, stuck in a trap." Koigokoro smirks at the astounded fox. "After that she grew bitter and began to hate the world and everyone in it. She killed mercilessly. So I guided her to this large diamond and I cursed her. She's been in this castle for 1000 years. Solitude is all she knows."

Yoko's hazel eyes peer into Koigokoro's yellow sun like orbs, confusion littering his face.

_Koigokoro **Awakening of Love** Why would she curse someone to solitude. _

The goddess like woman smiles, as if reading his mind.

"One day I knew someone would be strong and worthy enough to defeat her creatures and thaw her heart." She caresses Yoko's cheek. "But, if she were to stay stone for more than one hour, that is how she will remain always." She glances, almost seductively, at the perplexed fox. "If someone wanted to save her, or was curious about her they would have less than 30 minutes to retrieve that diamond."

In Yoko's mind a battle rages on. Should he save her, or leave her to her fate? He glances from the forest to the stoned "Ice Queen". Her story matches his perfectly, so perfect that it's frightening.

He growls in complete frustration. How, in so little time, could a woman ensnare him? Cause such a mental war?

"If it helps, her true name is Samu Sayura." Koigokoro smirks at the irked fox.

Hesitantly he dashes off into the forest after the thieving waste of space that has taken Samu's diamond. With each step he takes, anger boils deep in his soul.

A trial of blood catches his attention. Like a path he follows the blood to a limping demon…holding the diamond.

"That does not belong to you." Yoko states in anger

The demon stops in his tracks, a fearful look stuck to his face. He turns around slowly to face the irate fox. Arms crossed, Yoko glares at the demon.

"Uh-uh-Y-Yoko." He stutters in dread.

"I said that diamond does not belong to you." Yoko growls as his Death Tree begins to grow from the seed in his hand.

The demon shutters and sets the diamond down, stumbling away he runs for his life.

_Time is almost up Yoko Kurama._

The beautiful Koigokoro's voice echoes in his head. Sending his tree away he snatches the diamond and rushes back, his feet taking him as fast as they can.

"Hurry Yoko!" Her voice calls loudly echoing through the forest.

In a mad dash Yoko rushes out of the forest, tossing the diamond to Koigokoro, just in the nick of time. The stone begins to crack…

Yoko's eyes widen as he watches the stone crumble to the ground…

"What are you staring at?" her cold voice blurts out.

Yoko smirks and relaxes, joining Samu and Koigokoro.

"I know what's really in your heart Samu." Koigokoro laughs. "You can't hide it, but now that means you are…free." She says softly and sweetly, smiling at the "Ice Queen".

An odd feeling courses through Samu. That word repeats over and over in her mind.

_**Free…I am free…**_

"All thanks to Yoko." Koigokoro smiles, nudging Samu towards the fox.

A rosy color fills Samu's ashen cheeks as her silver blue orbs stare into Yoko's hazel ones. Her blood stained dress illuminating in the bright moonlight. Her hair, matted with blood also. Ignoring that Yoko steps up to her running a thumb across her cheek as he slowly brings his lips to hers for a little "Make out Session".

Koigokoro smiles as a bright yellow light surrounds the couple a small gust of wind whipping the two's hair around in the air, the light dissipates and the two stand alone, Koigokoro gone.

Samu now stands in a beautiful white dress, long flowing sleeves that resemble a kimono, almost, more so a princess style of sleeves. The dress has a hood attached, outlined with black (faux) fur, accenting the whiteness of her skin and dress. The blood from her hair has been magically cleaned.

Samu stands, looking at the castle, unsure of what to do…

_What are you standing around for? You are free Samu Sayura, your heart has been thawed._


End file.
